Proposals heretofore made in the art for walking beam apparatus are as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,571, issued Sept. 27, 1977 to A. Kushigan discloses a mechanism in which a walking beam is supported by bell crank levers pivotally connected at their tops to the beam, at their centers to a slide and at their bottoms to a link. Movements of the slide and link cause the beam to undergo cycles of movement in each of which it angularly pivots upward, translationally advances, angularly pivots downward and then translationally retracts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,087 issued June 24, 1980 to A. Kushigan discloses a walking beam actuating mechanism so similar to the mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,571 that the description given above applies to both.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,642 issued Apr. 23, 1963 to R. Schwartz discloses apparatus in which the combination of a horizontally movable work carrier assembly and cams on an actuator slide is utilized to impart to a work transfer bar a cyclical up-forward-down-reverse movement.